


Muggle Halloween

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Muggle Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Remus and Lily explain what muggles do at Halloween to Sirius and James.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom and hopefully one of many.

 

"What's trick or treat?" Sirius asks, lounging on Remus' bed.

"It's what muggle children do at Halloween in England and America," Remus answers, not looking up from his transfiguration homework, "why?"

"You wrote about it in your muggle studies essay," Sirius replies, watching Remus write another sentance on his homework from over his shoulder.

"Why were you reading my muggle studies homework may I ask?" Remus says, putting his homework down and turning to look at Sirius.

"I was bored," Sirius says, over dramatically.

"You've still got your Potions and Divination essay's to do," Remus says, shaking his head, fondly.

"That's no less boring," Sirius answers getting up from Remus' bed and sitting on the floor next to him, "so tell me about this muggle trick or treat thingy."

Remus sighs, "it's when muggle children go around people's houses to get sweets."

"So they just go to someone's house and ask for sweets," Sirius asks, smiling like a child at Christmas and getting up, "I've got to tell James about this."

"He said not to..." Remus starts but the door slams shut before he can finish.

 

"PRONGS!" Sirius shouts, jumping on the sofa beside James and Lily.

"What the hell, Padfoot," James complains, pushing his friend onto the floor.

"Remus has just been telling me about a muggle tradition," Sirius says, jumping up from the floor.

"Which muggle tradition?" Lily asks, laughing at Sirius childlike smile.

"Trick or treat," Sirius shouts, getting strange looks from the first years in the corner.

"What's this trick or treat thingy, Lily?" James asks, interested.

"It's were you dress up in scary costumes and go to people's houses and get sweets," Lily explains, giggling when James smiles just like Sirius was.

"What? You get sweets for free?" James says, amazed.

"And you get to scare people?" Sirius says, jumping up and down.

"Don't forget the tricks as well," Remus says, joining them in the common room.

"Tricks?" James and Sirius both say at the same time.

"Well you go to there doors and say trick or treat. If they say trick you get to trick them," Lily explains, shaking her head in amusement.

"What do you have to do to be able to go trick or treating?" Sirius asks, looking at Remus.

"You need to be a kid for starters," Remus answers, laughing when Sirius turns to Lily and James and says

"Dibs going with your kids when you have them."

"Bit early for that, Pads," James says, as he and Lily both go red.

"But you love each other, all that's next to do is get married and have kids that I can take trick or treating," Sirius says, making everone, including him, break down in laughter.

 

 


End file.
